We Can Be Together
by Requiem517
Summary: Involves mysterious Death Eater activity, Ginny Weasley as a... nanny! Two young boys, snarky!Draco and loveable!Blaise. [Full summary inside] Good read, I promise you.
1. 1: Prelude

**Authors Note:** This is another attempt at a D/G fic. I swear, I'll try and update as often as possible. I have the first four chapters pre-written, and they'll be up shortly. I hope you like it, and review!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing, except for characters and things you don't recognize.

**Full Summary:** Ginny Weasley, on the run from Death Eaters, happens to find herself being protected by none other than Draco Malfoy. He isn't a Slytherin for nothing, though, and protecting his former schoolmate and her son comes at a price. She is forced to become nanny to Draco's unruly, and willingly mute heir, while running away from the antics of BOY!Blaise, and trying her hardest to overcome painful barriers of the past. Slightly angsty, filled with humor and mushy fluff.

* * *

Ginny took one last look at the boy lying sound asleep in his bed, illuminated by moonlight. A tear made it's way down her cheek, falling to the floor with a gentle splash. "I love you," she whispered softly, wishing with all of her heart that she didn't have to leave.

"Mum?"

Turning from the open door, Ginny glanced at her son, who held a large trunk in his hands. At thirteen years old, he was already threatening to tower over his mother, with soft black hair and large brandy eyes. Freckles engulfed his worn face, and worry lines were permanently etched into his forehead.

"Are you ready to go, Jamie?"

"Yeah, I suppose so, mum. Where are we heading off to now?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I just don't know."

"Don't cry, mother." Said Jamie, setting down the trunk and wiping away the tears cascading down Ginny's face. "I'll go to the ends of the earth with you, no matter what." The last part was said so softly, and so lovingly, that it took all the willpower she possessed, for the redhead not to break down into sobs.

Once she got a hold of her emotions, Ginny said, "we'd better go. Immediately. I don't want anyone to wake up–"

"It's too late." Came a sneering voice from behind her.

"Xavier!" Ginny whirled around, panic marring her features.

"I'm coming with you."

"Xavier... please. Go back to bed."

"_No_ Miss Weasley, I'm coming."

"You cannot!"

"May I remind you that you and your son made a commitment to my father and me?"

"Your father–"

"May be a bastard, but without him, I would have never met you."

Ginny had to smile at that. _It's true,_ she thought, albeit begrudgingly. _But it's his fault I'm in this mess in the first place._

It all started with a letter.


	2. 2: Old Faces

Alright, here's the next chapter. This one was a little longer, and hopefully up to standards. Review, please! And, like mentioned before, I own nothing except characters you happen to not recognize.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

It was the first time she stepped back into England, after twelve long years of running. Ginny Weasley smiled affectionately at her son, who was holding onto her hand protectively. He was used to running, it was all he knew. Rumours on the street, and discarded newspapers explained it all to him, even if his mother wouldn't.

The Burrow was just as Ginny had remembered it – worn, but _filled_ with love. It was almost palpable. The old oak tree was still standing in the far corner of the yard, and the small pond glistened under the light of the setting sun. a few gnomes were poking their heads curiously out of their gnome-holes, wondering who the visitors were. Various muggle items were scattered about, (an old washing machine, a lawn-mower, and an ancient computer) while weeds were threatening to engulf the garden.

It was home.

"Are you nervous, Jamie?" Ginny whispered.

"I could ask the same to you, mum." Her son whispered back.

"I just... it's the first time you're meeting them..."

"I can handle it."

"But... so many things have changed. Twelve years! _What_ they've been getting up to–"

"We can't stand out here all night, mum. Don't be frightened." And with a tug, the young boy led his mother up the crumbling walkway, to the back door of her childhood residence. Lifting a hand, he knocked confidently.

Ginny had just enough time to fling up the hood of her cloak before a young man with bright red hair answered the door.

_Fred._ Ginny thought with a jolt.

"Can I help you?"

Clearing her throat, and gripping her sons hand tightly, Ginny spoke. "My son and I... we're in desperate need of a lodging tonight–" before she could even finish her sentence Fred was yelling over his shoulder into a noisy room.

"Oi! We have guests tonight! They need food and sleep!"

"What's that dear?" Came a kind voice from the kitchen.

_Mum._ Ginny's hand tightened around her sons.

A plump woman with a faded blue apron came to the door, holding a spoon. "Hello," she greeted the two standing on the doorstep warmly. Turning to Fred she said, "you could have at least invited them in!"

Fred grinned sheepishly, and gestured Ginny and Jamie inside.

"Would you like me to take your cloak for you?" Asked Molly, while shooing Fred back into the kitchen. Ginny could see over her mothers shoulder a room full of redheads. Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, her father. Her eyes started to brim with tears.

"Dear?"

Ginny snapped back to attention, realizing she had never answered her mothers question.

"Er..."

"Mum," Jamie whispered, "I have to use the loo."

"Oh! It's right this way–" Ginny gasped as she caught her mistake. Molly was looking at her suspiciously. _Sweet Merlin, what am I doing?_ As if reading her thoughts, Jamie whispered,

"take off your hood."

Nodding, Ginny disentangled her right hand from her son's fingers, and slowly let her cloak fall away from her face. Molly gasped.

"This... this isn't real." The older woman had dropped her spoon with a loud clatter, diverting the boys attention from whatever they were doing in the kitchen, to the hallway.

"Mum? Is anything wrong?" Came the voice of Ron.

Ginny looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't know what to do, so she opted for cowering behind Jamie. That was quickly ruined, though, because the young boy pushed her forward forcefully.

"You... you're dead. You died twelve years ago. During the battle–"

"No, mum, I'm not. I..."

"Mum?" Ron was now standing in the doorway, looking at Ginny with an odd look on his face. "Gin?"

"I..."

"GIN?"

Fred and George leapt up from their seats at the kitchen table, pushed over Ron, and engulfed their sister in the biggest hugs they could muster.

"Gin! What _happened–"_

"–to you? We thought that you–"

"Died during battle! But you're–"

"Alive!"

"Not dead!"

By this time, everybody that was once in the kitchen, was now crowded in the hallway, all crying, holding onto their lost family member for dear life. No one noticed the black-haired boy standing in the shadows, absentmindedly playing with a loose string on his cloak.

"Ginny..." Molly was fighting back sobs, still not quite believing her daughter was standing in front of her. "Ginny..."

"It's me, mum. Ginevra Molly Weasley, your only daughter. I'm really here."

The two women ran towards each other, and hugged for dear life. Their sobs echoed throughout the house, and Bill ushered them into the living room, where everyone sat down, staring expectantly at their sister.

After the crying ceased, Ginny looked around the room, noting the lack of females. "Er... where are all of your wives?"

Ron grinned, throwing his arm around Ginny. "Girls night. We all decided to get together here, and bother mum. It's lucky we did!"

Taking one last look around the room, Ginny didn't see her son. "Jamie?" She called. Everyone looked at her in confusion, seeming to have forgotten that she was not the only one who arrived on their doorstep. "Jamie!" She called, louder this time. Finally, footsteps were heard coming from the hall. A second later, her son entered the room, looking around shyly.

"Hi." He said.

"What the..."

"Everybody," said Ginny standing up and walking over to the boy, "this is my son. James Potter."

The house was silent.

Ron was the first one to speak. "_Potter?_" He croaked. "As in... _Harry_ Potter? As in..."

"The resemblance is uncanny, don't you think?" Ginny spoke sadly, while ruffling Jamie's hair. "I suppose I'll have to explain..."

"I think you'd better." Her father said stonily.


	3. 3: Explanations

Here's the third chapter! I'd like to say a big thanks to my reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this story. All characters you don't recognize belong to me etc. etc. :)

I know, I'm not one for big authors notes. They bore me.

* * *

"Do they hate me, mum?"

Ginny and Jamie were laying in Ginny's old room, the worn bed barely supporting both of their weight. The two of them had just spent the last two hours explaining why they were absent from the family before now, which wore them both out emotionally.

It had been a long night.

"Ginny... this is... _Harry's _son? _Your_ son?" Asked Arthur Weasley, looking at the boy as if he were an apparition.

"Yes, dad. Please... let me explain... with _no_ interruptions." Ginny brought her son over to the fire place, where they both sat down. Breathing deep, the redhead began her tale.

"I was sixteen... and madly in love with Harry Potter. Who, unfortunately, was out every other day finding and destroying those Horcruxes. My sixth year was one filled with worry, want, and anguish. You all remember what those times were like – I think I aged about five years in three months.

"And then a fortnight before the Final Battle, Harry was alone in his dorm. Ron, I think you were out with Hermione, and I'm almost positive that Dean, Seamus, and Neville had detention. Apparently they pulled a prank on Snape during potions. Anyway, I remember sneaking into Harry's room, and finding him laying on his bed, staring into space.

"Oh mum – don't be disappointed in me – but the next thing I knew, I had given him my innocence. It was nothing like those romance novels I used to read – Harry was awkward and it hurt an awful lot. But at the same time, it was just beautiful. I wasn't that same naive little girl who thought life would last forever. I knew that I had to express to Harry how much I loved him – how much I cared.

"Two weeks later, on the eve of battle, Harry made sure to tell me to stay safe. I told him I'd be at St. Mungo's waiting for him to return, and he gave me this sad little smile, that broke my heart. Then he was gone, and I was whisked away to help the nurses heal wounded soldiers."

Ginny stopped, and looked around the room. Her mother was crying freely, while her father was pacing the floor. Fred and George had their heads bent, both thinking about the graphic battle that had happened so long ago. Ron was sitting ashen-faced, hands gripping the arms of a worn wooden chair. Bill and Charlie were both glaring at inanimate objects, as if they had said something rude.

Jamie rubbed his mothers back, and whispered, "go on." Ginny nodded, willing herself not to cry, and continued.

"Nine hours. I waited nine bloody hours! Then... then a cheer rose up throughout the building, and I ran to the lobby. That's when I saw him. Harry was being placed on this stretcher, all sweaty and bloodied up. I could tell that it wasn't his blood – there was barely a scrape on him! Except for his scar. That was bleeding freely – and... Merlin, his _glasses_ weren't even broken! I just... lost it, and dragged his stretcher into a private room, telling everybody that I would take care of him.

"They all obliged, of course, because all of them were too happy to care. Too preoccupied to realize that Harry _might_ be hurt. But I checked him, and there was nothing wrong. No internal bleeding, no broken bones, just his _scar._ And then he woke up. _Argh,_ I can just picture that day like it happened five minutes ago! What he did..."

This time Ginny _did_ start to cry. For five minutes Jamie comforted her, knowing what came next. Knowing what his _father_ did to them. He almost started crying himself.

_Some hero,_ he thought.

"Sorry... I... it's hard, you know?"

"Please, Ginny... what happened?" Asked Molly fearfully.

"What _happened_ was this. Harry woke up, and I ran to him, crying, telling him that he would live! He could probably leave St. Mungo's with a few hours rest! And do you know what he said? _Do you!_" Ginny shrieked the last part, arms flapping wildly.

"N-no... what did he say?"

_Flashback_

"Harry!" Ginny flung her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "Oh Harry! You're going to be _fine_! You _did_ it! We're _free_!"

"Ginny..." Harry croaked. "Ginny... my life's purpose was to vanquish Voldemort. I did that. There's nothing left for me."

Ginny looked down at Harry with confusion written all over her face. "Wha-what are you _saying_, Harry? What do you _mean_ there's nothing left for you? What about _me_? Our _dreams_! Remember? We were going to have a dog... you said I could get a dog! And... and we were going to fix up Godric's Hollow... and our kids, Harry! A boy and a girl! What about Ron... Hermione? What about _them, _Harry?"

"Ginny... please. Don't you think I want that? There's just something that doesn't feel right. 'One can't live while the other survives' thats what the prophecy said. But I don't think I can live without Voldemort, crazy as that sounds. I feel... like a part of my _soul_ is missing. How can I be good to you, when I can't even be good to myself?"

"It's just the shock of everything being _finished,_ Harry! Thats all!" Ginny sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "'Death is just the next great adventure.' Dumbledore said that, did you know? And he was right. There's no need to fear death. There's no need... no need." Harry's voice was getting weaker, and Ginny knew he was leaving her.

"I'm pregnant!" She shouted.

Harry looked up at her with an anguished face. "Tell... tell the baby that... that I'm sorry. I _am_ sorry, Gin'. I'm so sorry."

And then he was gone.

_/flashback_

"That _bastard_!" Ginny shouted. "That fucking _bastard_ left me! He _knew_ we were going to have a child! He broke our promises... he was going to _live_! He... he loved me... I thought... I thought he loved me... he was so _selfish_!" Ginny was hysterical, and her family looked shocked. They all thought Harry died of battle wounds, not because he willed himself to.

"Where can we sleep?" Asked Jamie, whilst pulling his mother to her feet (she was still sobbing wildly).

"F-follow me..." said Arthur shakily, leading them up the stairs and into Ginny's old room. "I'm sorry there's only one bed–"

"It's okay," said Jamie quickly, lying Ginny down. "I think we'll go to sleep now," he said pointedly, and Arthur left the room.

0o0o0

"Jamie... Jamie hunny, wake up."

Ginny watched as he tossed and turned, mumbled a few choice words (that Molly would have had an apoplexy had she heard them) and opened his eyes groggily. "Mum?"

"Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley today?"

Jamie sat up, and shook his head wildly. "Are you feeling better, mum?"

"Lets not talk about last night, I... I acted like an idiot."

"It's okay, mum... you still lo–"

"I don't love your father anymore. I don't."

"Are you sure you're not trying to convince yourself?" Asked Jamie wryly. Ginny smacked him over the head with a pillow.

"I'm sure. The memories are just hard to live through... but I'll be okay. _We'll_ be okay." She stood up, and smoothed the wrinkles out of her green tank top. "Mum – your grandmum – made breakfast. Eat quickly, we have to be at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour."

"Okay," said Jamie getting out of the small bed.

The kitchen was warm, and the sun shone brightly through the glass windows. Molly was busily making pancakes and bacon, while Arthur was reading the paper. The Burrow was devoid of any of the life it held the night before – everybody went home to relate the tale of their missing sister to their wives.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Mum?"

Molly smiled. "Hello, Ginny. Bacon?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. James is, though."

Nodding, Molly set down a plate in front of her grandson, full of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast. Jamie looked up at his mother, bewildered.

"I... I can't eat all of this! I don't think I've seen this much food in my _life_!"

"What?" Asked Molly sharply. "Haven't you ever had a proper meal?"

"Not one like this! Mum and I were lucky if we got a piece of toast..." he trailed off with a warning look from Ginny.

"What is this I hear?" Asked Molly shrilly. "Where have you _been_ Ginny? Why didn't you come _home_?"

"This is no time to explain, mum." Said Ginny softly. "James and I have to go to Diagon Alley today. There's some business I have to take care of at the Leaky Cauldron. We should be heading there in a few moments. Try to eat, James."

"You're leaving? _Again_?"

"Molly, she'll be back." Said Arthur, looking up from his paper. "Just let her be."

"Thanks dad," said Ginny.

"I'm done, mum! Lets go."

"Right. We'll apparate, it's quicker. Come along, James." With a wave to her parents, mother and son disappeared.


	4. 4: Letters and Demands

Okay well, I told myself I was going to hold off until tomorrow to post this chapter, but, alas, I couldn't resist. Hope this is up to standards. I realize there's probably mistakes - once I've actually finished the whole story, I'll probably go back and re-load everything, and fix things up. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Night!

* * *

"You shouldn't have told her that we've had a rough life, James."

"Sorry, mum. It just... slipped out. Besides, I don't really mind what we've been through."

"You're a saint," Ginny sighed. "But, no matter how saintly, I'd feel more comfortable if you went... _somewhere_."

"I'm coming with you, mum. Do you still have the letter?"

"What? Oh yes, here it is." Ginny pulled a crumpled piece of parchment out of the pocket of her robes, and handed it to her son.

_Ginevra Weasley, _he read.

_I request your presence (along with your son) in England this coming Saturday. I trust you remember where the Leaky Cauldron is? I will get us a private parlor – just tell Tom your name and he'll know where to bring you._

_Do not be frightened – as I know you are – because no harm shall befall either of you. You'll do well to remember that, Miss Weasley._

_I'll see you at noon. And wear your cloaks! Oh, and before I forget – when you arrive in England, do not let anyone know that you are back. Do you understand me?_

_Once again, do not be frightened. This is just something you're going to have to put your trust into – no matter how little that trust may be._

It was unsigned.

"Mum, are you _sure_ we should trust this bloke? What if it's a trap?"

"Don't you think I've already thought of that?" Ginny snapped. "Come on, James. Get inside."

James looked up at the building his mother apparated them in front of, and frowned. "This looks like..."

"It's a respectable place, James. Just get inside."

"'ello, missus. What can I do for ya?" Asked the toothless bartender, as Ginny and James walked into the door.

"My name is Gin–"

"Right this way."

Tom led Ginny and James through a dingy hallway lit with torches, that emitted an awful smell. Ginny was on full alert, wand at the ready, staring suspiciously into shadows.

"Here you are, miss." Said Tom gesturing to an old wooden door. "Right through there."

Ginny opened it, albeit cautiously, and glanced inside.

It was a well furnished room, with a brilliant red rug trimmed in gold. A wide window looked out onto muggle London to Ginny's right, and bookcases aligned the walls. Couches and chairs littered the floor, and faint music was coming from an unknown source.

"Where's this person that's supposed to meet us, mum?"

"I-I don't know, James."

Although they didn't notice it, a man was sitting in the shadows of the room, observing his guests quietly. The woman, Ginny, he noted, was quite a looker. Her red hair fell in long tendrils down her back, while amber eyes glistened dangerously. She stood at 5'7", with a generous bust and an ample waist. Freckles were sprinkled lightly across her pointed nose, that sat on a round face. _Well,_ the man thought in satisfaction, _this is going to work out nicely._

"Jamie, lets..." Ginny trailed off as she caught sight of movement in the corner. The man stood up, allowing sunlight to fall directly into his face.

"Well Weasley," he sneered, "glad to see you've learned how to tell time."

Clenching her fists, Ginny managed to spit out, "Draco Malfoy. I _should have known_."

0o0o0

"How did you like your lunch, Weasel?" Asked Draco, putting his napkin over his emptied plate.

"Look Ferret-face. Cut the crap, okay? I don't have time for this. Where are they? At least let me get James to safety. You must have _some_ compassion."

Draco ignored her, and said, "you didn't tell anyone you're in England, did you?"

"My parents." Said Ginny coldly.

"What?" Draco asked, startled. "Leave it up to a _Weasley_ to bung up even the simplest of instructions! Did I clearly state _do not let anyone know you are back_! That INCLUDES YOUR PARENTS!"

Ginny leapt up from the table they just had lunch on, looking furious. "You listen here, Malfoy! What right have you got, dragging me halfway across the world, just to scream at me? I don't even know what this is bloody about! Either kill me, or _let me get on with my life_! Come on, James! We're _leaving_!"

"Oh no you don't Weasel!" Draco got up too, and yelled, "Tilly! Tilly where are you?"

With a loud 'pop', a House-Elf appeared at Draco's feet.

"Y-yes Master? How can Tilly help her Master?"

"Tilly, listen, do you remember that situation we discussed, the one we _didn't_ want to happen?"

The House-Elf nodded.

"Well, it's happened. Will you–"

"Already on it, Sir!"

"What's this _about_, Malfoy? I happen to know your involvement with–"

"All in due time, Weasley."

"No, I think _not._ You see, my son's life, not to mention mine as well, are both in considerable danger. And here _you_ are, luring us into some... trap. Why couldn't I tell my parents I was back? Where did that House Elf go? _Why are you here_?"

Ginny viewed the man in front of her, seething. He wasn't at all attractive – his skin was too pale, his aristocratic cheekbones too high. His Seeker build, and intimidating 6 foot-something-or-other height towering over, gave the a look of being stretched considerably like Laffy Taffy. Cold, silver eyes roamed about the room, analyzing everything they came in contact with, while blonde hair fell softly in front of his face, not quite reaching shoulder length.

"Sit down, Weasel. Firstly, Tilly, my House Elf, has gone to perform memory charms on anyone who now knows you're back. Secondly, _I am not going to hurt you._ Or your son. Look," Draco sighed, and leaned back into his chair. "I suppose I have to start from the beginning. _Sit down_!"

"Mum."

Ginny sat, glaring at both her son and her former schoolmate.

"Go on."

"Twelve years ago, as you know, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. That, of course, was the end of all evil, according to Fudge. But for people like you and I, we _knew_ better."

"What are you getting at, Malfoy?"

"This. Those Death Eaters that were after you, for two years, were under the control of my father. When he died – you knew about that, didn't you?"

"No. I wasn't aware." Said Ginny stiffly.

"Oh. Well after he died, the remaining followers of Voldemort were under _my_ jurisdiction. You can imagine my surprise when I found out I was the one who had to track you, and give them information to where you were located. I–"

"WHAT!" Ginny stood up, fury etched into her face, eyes ablaze. "YOU'RE the cause of my – our – pain? Do you _realize_ what we've been through?"

"SIT DOWN, WEASLEY!"

"_Mum_," James hissed.

"Before I was interrupted–" he glared at Ginny, "– I was _going_ to say that I fed them false information. Those tips that told you of their arrival, those were from me, as well. I couldn't feed them false information forever, you know. So I devised a plan to warn you, and give you time to move elsewhere."

Ginny was silent, a cacophony of thoughts flowing through her brain.

"Why?" She managed to gasp out.

"Don't think I did it to protect you – I'm not a Slytherin for nothing," he sneered. "You owe me a Wizard's Debt, Weasley, and I've decided to collect it right now."

The anger was back, and Ginny stood up for the umpteenth time. "No. I didn't _ask_ for it. We're leaving, James Potter. Now."

"Ah, ah, ah, Weasley. Not so fast." Draco stood, as well. "You know the rules. When I want to collect, you comply, or pain of death."

"What will you have me do?" Asked Ginny through gritted teeth.

"For ten years I've watched you raise your son. I, unlike you, am a very busy man and had no time to properly raise _mine–_"

"You have a son?"

"Yes. He's the same age as yours. And he needs a babysitter."

"_What_! I have to play _nanny_ to _your_ son?"

"Precisely. And for your services, I have conveniently told the rest of the Death Eaters you and your son got killed in a car crash."

"_Why_ couldn't you have done that _years_ ago?"

"Because I didn't need a nanny before now."


End file.
